


Noise

by niniwp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bondage, Bottom!Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sir Kink, Smut, rough, sadism and masochism, top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniwp/pseuds/niniwp
Summary: Chanyeol just wants an hour of sleep, is that too much to ask for?





	Noise

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!"

It was officially the fifth night in a row where Park Chanyeol was awoken from his deep and glorious slumber by the thumping bass of his raunchy and trashy neighbor from down the hall. 

The scrawny rat had just moved in around a week or so ago, and for the first couple nights Chanyeol was, thankfully, not severely affected by any noise at night. The giant figured that it was probably because his neighbor didn't want to get revoked, and waited until the landlord had left the property to act like a piece of shit.

Angrily, the taller wrapped his large hand around a pillow situated across his bed and clamped it over his ears, trying his absolute best to not march down the hall and seriously fuck this kid up. 

Eventually, he was able to drift back to sleep, and he thanked God for the sweet embrace of silence. But that only lasted around an hour. 

Yeah, it was five in the morning, and Chanyeol's piece of shit neighbor had continued with their shitty EDM music leaving the giant's walls thumping and vibrating against his bed frame. 

With the clack of his bed hitting his wall, and the reverberations of whatever kids liked to listen to these days blaring through the confines of his pillow, he was over it.

He had to leave for work around six thirty, and he barely had gotten enough sleep to hold himself upright, nonetheless go fix people's disgusting leaking plumbing. Groggily, he clamped a hand over his eye and rubbed, not before angrily throwing the pillow who had once helped him across the room first.

He debated just rushing over there and beating the shit out of whoever was behind the door, regardless if they were of age or not. At this point, he could care less if he went to jail for child murder.

At least he'd be able to sleep in jail.

But, he decided against marching over in his coffee-stained tee shirt and boxers, deciding that maybe he should stay respectful to the sweet elderly lady that lived in the flat across from his. You know, just in case she happened to be watering her fucking plants or something while Chanyeol brushed by her in a hurry, his dick not failing to make an appearance through the slit of his boxers. 

In a way, Chanyeol absolutely envied this woman. Sweet, not rich but well-off enough to support herself without working, has around a thousand animals, and deaf.

In this moment, as Chanyeol sat upright in his bed, glaring at the wall that keep buzzing in a frenzy by the music, he wished he was deaf. Maybe then he'd be able to sleep so he could do his damn job. 

He contemplated just stabbing a fork right through his ear then and there. Not like he needed his ears for much anyways. He was a carpenter, what use did he need there? If anything, hearing was a distraction when he was trying to fix shit under the sink. Maybe being deaf would allow him to focus.

Shaking his head slightly, he thought about how actually insane he sounded. Right now, in his sleep deprived and miserable state, he was seriously considering mutilating his own eardrums.

He almost fell over as he tried to stand up, but caught himself on the bedpost. Lazily he strolled across the room, sighing in content when his feet brushed on the soft, fur carpet he had planted in the middle of his room. 

As he pushed open the door to his bathroom, the music still hadn't stopped. What human being stays up til the asscrack of dawn just blaring their music? He wanted to tear someone's throat out. He didn't even care who at this point, fuck it could be his own. As long as he got the satisfaction he didn't give a singular fuck.

He flipped the knob in the shower, not even trying to pull his hand back from the inevitable fate of getting wet. Those kinds of frivolous things were unimportant to him now. All he wanted was sleep. His basic fucking human right.

Chanyeol stripped of his clothing and sighed at his exhausted reflection in the mirror. He took his glasses off and swapped them with contacts, just so the lenses wouldn't fog up in the shower, completely hindering him of any ability to see anyways. 

As he stepped into the tub, he let the scorching water cascade down his body and sizzle into his pores. He didn't even really care about the temperature at this point, and as he sank down the wall into a sitting position in the tub, all he could think about was drifting asleep.

And as the mix of music melted into the sound of the spritzing showerhead, that's exactly what he did.

Chanyeol was startled awake by the freezing cold touch of his shower, and he quickly scrambled to shut off the tap before he went into shock from pneumonia.

Shivering, he stood up in the tub and was quick to hop onto the mat on the tile, rushing to throw a fluffy towel around his naked body.

He didn't even notice until he was rushing to throw on his pants, with his toothbrush dangling from his mouth, that he was engulfed by the sweet sound of absolutely nothing. No clocks ticking, no birds chirping, and no annoying neighbor with their terrible loud music.

"That would've been fucking great about five hours ago," Chanyeol spat with his toothbrush still planted between his lips, absolutely positive he saw toothpaste foam flying through the air.

He was roughly fifteen minutes late, which wasn't too bad considering he'd at least gotten a somewhat-refreshing nap. 

As he stuffed a random piece of fruit he'd grabbed off the counter into his work satchel, he noticed a set of sticky notes placed next to his keys.

He had no idea why the fuck or when the fuck he had purchased sticky notes, but he decided to use his purchase to his advantage. Grabbing the stack and flicking a yellow slip off the top, he scribbled in messy and big handwriting.

Some people need to sleep. Turn your fucking music down. 

Hostile, but not too hostile. Insistent, but not demanding. He scribbled a please at the end, only to speak out loud to no one but himself, "Who the fuck am I to beg them of something? Fuck them. They can take my please and shove it right up their ass."

Okay, maybe he was quite hostile. But it's not like it was entirely undeserving. Chanyeol was a grown man who had a shitty apartment and a shitty life to support, and sleep was one of the few things he treasured about life. And whoever the fuck this neighbor was, he wasn't going to change that. No, Chanyeol absolutely would not allow it.

So, on his way out of the apartment, he made sure to smack the sticky note flat onto his neighbor's door.

++

As Chanyeol arrived home from a long day of angrily smacking a monkey wrench into some pipes, he was absolutely livid when he met face to face with the same sticky note he'd slapped onto his neighbor's door this morning. 

Looking further, he noticed a response in neat, yet bubbly handwriting.

Fuck you.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Chanyeol exclaimed out loud, punching at his door in absolute anger.

Not only did he have the headache of a lifetime, but all of that just amplified when he noticed the note pressed firmly onto his door and the blaring of music starting to kick up. He was so angry in fact that as he dropped his keys and fumbled with the lock, he didn't notice the door from apartment 103 swing open. 

"Need some help?" 

Chanyeol glared up at the voice, noticing the small person that the cocky and arrogant tone came from. A short man with messed black hair smiled down at a squatting Chanyeol, who bent over to grab his keys at the time. He was wearing a much oversized band tee-shirt with ripped tight jeans underneath, and had rimmed round glasses perched up on his nose that he peeked down from. His arms folded, his stance reeked of annoyance and defiance.

At this point, Chanyeol could give a fuck about the keys or anything else for that matter, "You know what I fucking need?" He made his way closer to the smaller male, entrapping him against the wall of the hallway. Peeling paint surrounded the smaller male's features as his eyes widened, backing up and squirming a little to try and get out of the taller man's grasp, "Hey, let me the fuck go!"

"Then why don't you let me get some fucking sleep!?" Chanyeol grasped the smaller's wrists tightly, pinning them up against the wall as he spat angrily. 

The black-haired male squirmed from underneath him, "Piss off, giant! Not my damn fault you can't carry your ass to bed!"

Chanyeol's eyes widened, before he started laughing, "Not your fault? Not your fault!?"

The giant forcibly turned the smaller's head to face his apartment, blaring music finding it's way through the hallway and seeping into the ears of the two agitated males, "Are you telling me that's not your shitty music!?"

"It's my house, I can play whatever the fuck I want!" The smaller proceeded to struggle, but Chanyeol's grip was adamant. Music still continued to pour from the room, making Chanyeol all the more aggressive as time went on.

As Chanyeol kept his grip on the smaller's face, the raven-haired male took this time to kick him in the shin, causing the taller to wince in pain as he loosened his grip a bit. "You little fucker," Chanyeol hissed out as Baekhyun spat in his face, rushing towards his own apartment. He proceeded to slam the door, but right before he could the giant propped his foot between the doorway and forced it open, causing the smaller to fall back onto his ass.

"This is my house!" Baekhyun yelled overtop the music, hissing out from the fall. 

"Yeah? Well I hope it isn't too fucking personal to you! Because you know what's personal to me!?" Chanyeol spat, looking down angrily at the small boy on the ground, "My fucking sleep!"

"And what the fuck are you going to do about it!? Kill me!?" Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and laughed in spite, "Do it, I don't give a shit."

"Rude and suicidal, what a fucking catch," Chanyeol towered his way over Baekhyun, setting his foot on his chest, "It's a shame you're annoying when you're so fucking hot."

Deep down inside Baekhyun wanted to let out a moan at the feeling of pressure against his chest, almost restricting him from breathing. And when the giant called him attractive, butterflies went right to his stomach, waking up something that was awfully embarrassing in this particular situation. But, what could Baekhyun say? He hadn't been laid in nearly three years, lived in a small shitty apartment, and right over top of him was probably the hottest male he'd ever laid eyes on.

In a way, he didn't regret this encounter at all. And Chanyeol was incredibly surprised when Baekhyun held down onto his foot, biting his lower lip to get some sort of response. And that's exactly what he got.

Chanyeol proceeded to spit on the smaller's face, "Stand the fuck up." 

All the while, one might have forgotten to mention while this scene played out, music was still blaring over top of everything. Thank God Ms. Kim was deaf.

Baekhyun complied submissively, not exactly sure where his spunk disappeared to, before being turned around and shoved into the door. At the impact, he shut his eyes and let out a short and breathy moan, reopening them to meet face-to-face with a smirking giant. 

"You like being treated like the fucking garbage you are, huh?" Chanyeol ran his thumb over the spit he'd left on the smaller's cheek before delving it into Baekhyun's mouth. Instantly, the smaller swirled his tongue around the large thumb before his hair was gripped and face ultimately tugged away. 

"That's enough, get on your knees, whore," Chanyeol hissed, pushing down heavily onto the smaller's shoulder, and he was incredibly surprised when he did so without question or response. A true submissive at heart, Chanyeol thought. It really was a shame that this male was so annoying and defiant, because seeing him now in this wrecked and needy state had Chanyeol feeling all types of things. Blood instantly rushed to his groin when he noticed how the ravenet fell to his knees, his glasses having fallen off, looking up at him desperately waiting for a command.

The taller smirked, undoing his belt, "Have you never been on your knees before? You know what the fuck to do." He whipped his belt out of the loops before crouching down near Baekhyun's face. He leaned in as if to kiss him but brushed by his face, biting on his ear as he forcefully took his wrists behind his back and bound them tightly with the leather. "Hands are a distraction. With all the noise you fucking make," he was only an inch away from his face, looking intently into his eyes as he gripped his chin forcefully, cupping his cheeks and mouth, "you better know how to use that mouth."

Baekhyun said nothing in response, earning a brief slap to his face and a pull of his hair, "Answer me, slut." He let out a hasty moan, biting the inside of his lip as he parted his mouth to respond, "Y-yes, sir. I'll do my best."

"Damn right you will," Chanyeol stood up, shoving his clothed crotch in the smaller's face. Baekhyun looked confused, and waited a little before realizing that Chanyeol had no intention of taking his pants off himself. He went to pull his hands up out of instinct, but groaned when they just constricted tighter by the bindings of his belt. So, he used the only maneuver that was left, and he began to tug his slacks down with his teeth. The button was quite hard to get out of the hole, and Chanyeol was getting impatient, so he did it himself. But the music boy had no trouble pulling the zipper down, causing his pants to drop to his ankles.

A large outline sat against boxer briefs, and Baekhyun could tell that not only was the taller huge but he was painfully hard as well. He guessed their lack of sex had been a while for both of them, and they were just lucky they'd shared a kink for S&M. In a way, Baekhyun's annoyingness was good for something after all. And he was more than lucky that his neighbor was hot, and not some creepy old guy, because Baekhyun probably wouldn't have submitted so easily.

He kept eye contact with Chanyeol as he laced the top with his teeth, tugging down slowly, with Chanyeol helping by pulling down the back as Baekhyun pulled on the front. His dick sprung out, wasting no time at all, and flew up near his chest, incredibly hard and throbbing. A prominent vein poked from the underside and he was red near the tip. The smaller looked up in permission before Chanyeol quickly gripped the smaller's hair, forcing him into his rock hard erection. 

The smaller wasted no time in running his tongue on the vein underneath Chanyeol's dick, and the taller groaned and tossed his head back in pleasure. Baekhyun continued with the leisurely torment and flicked his tongue around the head, digging it into the slit and then trailing his tongue back down the sides. However, the carpenter was growing impatient, and he gripped the bottom of Baekhyun's chin before forcing his mouth open, and began to fuck his face for all of it's worth. 

The smaller put up no fight, and stared the giant in the eyes the entire time as his pretty mouth was ravaged by Chanyeol's large cock. His cheeks were seemingly stuffed, and he moaned against the tip to send vibrations through the taller's body. Tears welled up in the ravenet's eyes but he held eye contact and allowed the giant to continue thrusting maniacally in and out of his mouth. 

"Such a good little whore," Chanyeol groaned out, "Fuck, just like that." He pushed and snapped his hips faster, moaning when he saw drool running down the smaller's chin and tears cascading down his porcelain face. "Right there, fuck!" The taller cried out, holding his cock to the back of Baekhyun's throat before releasing inside his mouth, keeping his dick inside until he swallowed every last bit that ran down his esophagus, and when he pulled out a long string of saliva followed as well as loud coughs and moans. 

The smaller, still on his knees, eagerly licked his mouth and waited for Chanyeol to yank him upwards, which he did, before dragging him to the bedroom. The giant was grateful that the layouts of the apartments were the exact same, because it probably would've been quite embarrassing if he opened up the door and it was the bathroom instead. But, he was still incredibly hard, and at this point he didn't care. 

He let go of his grip on the smaller's arm, which was sure to bruise, and pushed him down forcefully onto the bed. He tugged his jeans off, revealing his shapely and thick body which was held back by his oversized tee shirt. He outwardly groaned when he ran his hand over the tee shirt, pulling it up to reveal pink silk panties and a flat back, all morphing into wide hips and a round ass and thighs. He gave a quick slap to Baekhyun's thigh and smirked when the smaller cried out in a moan. 

"What do you want from me, slut?" He gave another slap to the other thigh, before tugging down the panties and biting down onto the plump, plush skin of his ass. Baekhyun screamed a little and whined when Chanyeol licked over the bite and ran his tongue between the crack of his ass. "Am I not speaking to you?" Chanyeol landed a harsh smack onto his ass, grinning when it took shape into a large, red handprint right over the bruising bite. 

"P- please... Please, sir!" Baekhyun cried out, turning his head so he could breathe against the bed as Chanyeol pulled his panties down all the way, and tugged his pants off along with them over his ankles and onto the floor. He himself forced his own pants below his knees and stepped out of them, before spreading Baekhyun's ass and forcing him to be face-down ass-up as he blew over the clenched hole. "Please, what? Speak, whore!"

"Please fuck me, oh God, please," Baekhyun cried when he felt the cool air run over his puckering hole, it clenching and unclenching desperately for something to be inside of it. When Chanyeol continued blowing he felt his legs quiver, and when he laid the flat of his warm tongue over the muscle his hips gave out. Chanyeol continued eating the smaller out and threw his arm around his hips to keep him up, using his other large hand to keep his ass spread. His tongue darted in and out of the hole, making it's way past the pink ring and into Baekhyun's warm walls. He smirked at every whine, cry, and moan the smaller let out.

"Be fucking quiet," he slapped down onto his ass, pulling up to speak before diving back down and sliding his one of his fingers alongside his tongue. The smaller turned his face to be muffled by the sheets as he let out a whine of pain mixed with pleasure, but mainly pain seeing as how they were unlubricated. But he was living for every second of the taller inside him and he couldn't help crying for more. Turning his head back to voice his plea he begged, "Please give me more, sir, please."

"So needy," Chanyeol spat onto his hole before slipping in another finger, "Do sluts like you deserve more?"

"No, sir, I don't!" He cried at the pace Chanyeol was thrusting in, which was mind-numbingly slow, "I don't deserve it! Oh, fuck, please." He sobbed as the pace picked up, the taller's fingers hitting his sweet spot briefly every time, and it seemed that Chanyeol knew exactly what he was doing. As soon as he hit the spot he'd retract his fingers, and thrust in quickly but slow down once he knew he was close. 

Without warning he pulled his fingers out and thrust himself in, reveling in the scream the ravenet let out against his pillows. He gave him some time to adjust before sliding out completely and slamming himself back in, groaning at the pleasure. Baekhyun cried and writhed under him, moaning and screaming against his bedsheets as he was fucked ruthlessly and animalistically. Chanyeol brought a hand down against his ass and used his other to wrap it around the back of Baekhyun's neck, holding his head down against the bed as he slid in and out quickly.

"Yes, fuck, like that," Chanyeol groaned out loudly when Baekhyun clenched down onto his cock, the walls suffocating his erection and squeezing it tightly. "Such a good slut," he slammed his hand down against his ass again as he continued to pound into him.

Baekhyun was a moaning, screaming mess. His screams were louder than the music, and if there was anything either of them could say, again, it was thank God Ms. Kim is deaf.  Baekhyun cried out each time the taller rammed into his prostate, thrusting against it endlessly and he knew soon he was going to cum untouched. He tried to grind his hips down against the bed but Chanyeol removed his pressure around his neck and kept his body upright as he fucked into him harder. "Yes, oh my God, yes! There, th-there I'm going to cum!" Baekhyun screamed out and he slumped on the bed as the giant pulled his arm away and pulled out of him. 

In the blink of an eye, Chanyeol had flipped the smaller over and clenched his fingers around the base of his cock, preventing him from releasing. As he held his hand around the smaller's dick he pumped himself wildly, thrusting a little against Baekhyun's leg as he released over his tummy with a loud groan. The smaller cried, tears marching rapidly down his face as he begged for release, and groaned out when the taller milked himself dry and proceeded to remove his hand. 

However, Baekhyun was on the verge of orgasm with nothing pleasuring him, and his own hands were still locked behind him. The giant smirked, leaning against the back dresser as he watched the smaller try and thrust against the air and grind his ass down into the sheets, Chanyeol's cum trickling down the sides of his stomach. He tugged his pants on, climbed over the smaller, cupped his face, and whispered, "Turn your fucking music down."

**Author's Note:**

> more of my work on wattpad @niniwp 
> 
> this one shot is included in my one shot collection over there (: 
> 
> perhaps i’ll post here more often ??


End file.
